wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft
:See AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft for alternate version. AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft is a fully-featured development environment for creating AddOn|World of Warcraft AddOns]. AddOn Studio includes a professional Lua editor, with full code-completion and other modern facilities, an integrated visual WoW UI designer, code repository support, project style AddOn file management and deployment, and much more. To get started, follow the steps below. Feel free to visit the following pages for more information and help. Twitter: @AddonStudioWoW. Documentation: Getting Started. History: Release History. WoW API: UI Customization. Support: Issue Tracker and Forums. Donations: PayPal. AddOn Studio 2015 What you need: * One of Visual Studio Shell (small) or Visual Studio Community (very large): ** 1. Note: Option 1 is does not work with current version. '' '-- or --' '' ** 2. Exact installer downloader stub from the download site, but just click run. '' '-- or --' '' ** 3. As of June 2018 need to log-in, find 'Visual Studio 2015 Community' in the list, then click download. * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudioWoW-4.0.70707.0.7z 7z (History) Optional: :none Older: * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/aswow-4.0.70117.0.7z 7z Beta: * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudioWoW-4.0.190926.0.7z 7z : Patch 8.2 and the Rise of Azshara Battle for Azeroth : May wish to check the AddOn Studio option for 'Tools > Options > AddOn Studio > World of Warcraft > WoW install location'. This option currently defaults to first installed game version, which for many will be the '_retail_' folder, and for some may be the '_classic_' folder. After changing the option, AddOn Studio must be restarted to take effect. Likewise changing this option to the '_ptr_' folder will target the PTR. For most the default will be '_retail_' and will just work. Will look into settings to make this easier, possibly per project. For targeting Classic, see below. : World of Warcraft Classic :New support for World of Warcraft Classic was added for AddOn Studio 2010 and 2015, which can be used now in the current beta. The WoW install base option in AddOn Studio may need to set to '_classic_' in 'Tools > Options > AddOn Studio > World of Warcraft > Alternate install location' for most users. This option currently defaults to first installed game version, which for many will be '_retail_'. After changing the option, AddOn Studio must be restarted to take effect. : All of the following beta files are for version 4.0.70707.0 only. Are already included in Beta 4.0.190922.0: * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudio_Theme_DarkAS-4.0.70820.0.7z 7z * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudio_Theme_BlueAS-4.0.70820.0.7z 7z * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudio_TextColor_Solar-4.0.70821.0.7z 7z : After getting used to the colorization in the MediaWiki built-in Wiki Lua scripting editor for the last week or so, which is a variant of the popular color scheme "Solarized" by Ethan Schoonover, I decided make similar work-a-like color theme in AddOn Studio as I was editing back and forth a lot, and to see how it would look. And I wanted to share for others to possibly enjoy a similar rendition of "Solarized" in AddOn Studio. The AS version has more contrast and hue separation to work in larger range of lighting conditions and screen brightness levels and types, and to be closer to other VS color themes. These will also work in the AddOn Studio 2015 for WildStar beta. :Update: * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudio_Theme_DarkAS-4.0.70821.0.7z 7z * http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_2BSJW7/AddOnStudio_Theme_DarkAS-4.0.70821.0.7z 7z : In memoriam of yesterday's full solar eclipse, is the new "Eclipse" Dark AS theme above, which mutes all of the overly bright IDE colors present in the normal VS 'Dark' theme. For some may make it much easier to focus on the code. The normal Visual Studio 'Dark' theme has many florescent style bright elements which are significantly brighter than the actual text edit window. This theme brings the brightness of all non-editor elements to 'at or below' the brightness of the editor window itself. A pre-built 'Eclipse (Solar)' with the "Solar" editor color scheme released the day before, is added for convenience. The can also now be imported on top of any theme, rather than just on 'Dark AS' as it was yesterday. :Beta theme pack installation: Unzipped themes can be placed in 'AddOn Studio for WoW/Extentions/Application' and after restart of AS can be selected in 'Tools > Options > General'. The 'Solar' text colorization settings can be loaded by 'Tools > Import and Export Settings > Import > Browse...'. Settings can be reverted by using the 'Tools > Import and Export Settings' reset option, reloading saved export, manually changing colors, or changing themes. New themes and optional 'Solar' colorization settings will be bundled next release. Getting Started Installation: * Download and install the above Visual Studio Community (defaults are fine, can skip 'Launch' after install) * Download AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft * Copy the folder 'AddOn Studio for WoW 2015' in the zip file to any location you like, such as 'c:\Program Files' or 'd:\apps' * Run the WowAddonStudio.exe, or create a short-cut and run that instead. Basic usage: * Create a new Project * Add existing files or create new ones * Deploy to WoW by clicking 'Build' * Run WoW to use your AddOn... Support: * Issue Tracker and Forums and Release History * Getting Started Documentation * AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW Demo Media * If you are having trouble, try running the reset.cmd in the install folder. Updating: * Rename or delete the installed 'AddOn Studio for WoW 2015' folder. * Follow the Installation steps above, skipping the Visual Studio 2015 install portion. Product History AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft is a further continuation of the AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft series, and is an update of AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft, reworked with Visual Studio 2015. The older AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft version will still be updated in parallel, where both this version and the 2015 version will be supported together to give users a choice of which IDE's style, platform support, and functionality they are more comfortable with. See AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft for a list of versions and the AddOn Studio for Wow Release History. Today's Reality The general concepts of AddOn and game development, especially for WoW, are far more well understood and by a much larger audience now than they were at the time of the original AddOn Studio for WoW. And since AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW, many more games have come (and some gone) using Lua and similar extensibility concepts, and general expectations of quality in customer level tools and environments has risen as well. This product improves on 2010 with an even more advanced and complete set of features, and is a powerful general IDE for WoW AddOn development using a free Visual Studio back-end (much like the free Community versions of Visual Studio for C# and Web), with support for graphical FrameXML development. There are quite a few additional Visual Studio integration features, all of which together contribute toward making WoW Add-On development tools real first class citizens in a world where that almost never happens. What Changed :See AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW: What Changed for previous changes * New Visual Studio 2015 IDE general set of features. * See AddOn Studio for WoW History for current specifics, will update more here later. What Works :See AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW: What Works for previous enhancements This is a short list that expressly or implicitly covers major historic issues that, starting with the release of AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW, have been handled with better support, direct fixes, and/or new and updated infrastructure. Updated Support: * Warlords of Draenor and Legion - Allows everything from 70000 version features, to playing well with WoW Legion and WoD and earlier game content files, and Blizzard interface 'toolkits'. Fixes include more complete CASC support the proper handling of WoW data files. * SCC Integration for GIT - the new version includes an optional, integrated, and functional version of GIT, with full support for all context menus. This is in addition to the previous SVN support. This allows using Curse or other Git support for remote code repositories. There is guaranteed support for sites like the Curse sponsored WowAce and Curse Forge. * Windows 10 - using newer set of tools and compilers support was updated for a smoother experience on the new OS, and should still be backward compatible as far back as Visual Studio 2015 support goes. I believe this is the way back to Vista and above, but not back as far as Windows XP, Windows 2000, NT 4.0, or Windows 95. Windows Vista requires Vista SP1. AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW still has support for Windows XP. * Includes all of the AddOn Studio for WoW specific features from AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW as well... Contact :celess22@gmail.com See also * AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW * AddOn Studio for WoW - AddOn Studio for WoW major versions and history * AddOn Studio for WoW Documentation - getting started, details for installation and setup * AddOn Studio for WoW History - effectively release history with changes and notes * AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW Demo * WoWBench - WoWBench WoW Lua run-time simulation, including events, frames * Viewing Blizzard's interface code * Extracting interface files External links ;Prerequisites ;Product ;Support ;News